


What's Love Got To Do With It?

by Shayshay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear its not that bad, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Gestures, mentions of kinky luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/pseuds/Shayshay
Summary: Prompt 847.Luhan's pack needs a new Head Alpha. When he has all the unmated omegas to choose from, why can he only think of one he wants? Will these two broken people learn to live together and help each other forget the pain of their past? In a pack made of the broken and desperate all they have is each other.





	What's Love Got To Do With It?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I apply elements of being females to males; omegas are the 'females' in this world. That doesn't mean they are helpless damsels in distress. Also, if betas are bonded to Alpha's they can get pregnant. Also there is triggering material in this story, I hope to not hurt anyone with my writing.

Luhan sat in the meeting hall wedged between Minseok and Sehun, who were both staring across the room at their mates. Sehun’s leg kept up a constant drumming on the floor and his lips were pulled down in a deep frown, worrying about his mate Joonmyun once again. Joonmyun’s only a month along and Sehun’s already super on edge. Like, we're talking  **uber** wacked out man. Sensing his mate's eyes on him Joonmyun turned his head towards Sehun and smiled, Sehun immediately returned his smile, instinctively relaxing his tense muscles.  Luhan, who’d witnessed the whole exchange, crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes, thinking rather than saying his snarky remark. ‘God. Bonded couples are always so fucking predictable.’

 

Luhan shifted his gaze from Sehun who had switched to his ‘happily in love’ face to take stock of the other omegas. As he scanned the rows, one omega in particular caught his eye. Sitting between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol was a blond haired omega, the shaved sides of his head making him look conspicuous and  **sexy** . He had such powerful muscles and even though he was an omega he has such a strong presence. Even while sitting it was obvious he could tower over every other wolf in the pack. As he continued to have a conversation with Chanyeol his face contorted in humor and he threw his head back in a laugh. As he brought his head back down his eyes locked with Luhan’s and the shorter alpha was intrigued by the fire in his dark eyes. It seemed the omega was intrigued as well, as he held Luhan’s gaze for at least eight minutes, only being distracted by the door slamming against the wall as The Elders-- or the Alpha Elders --staggered in. At the first sight of them the room quieted down until they saw them walking, more like stumbling, towards their seats at the front of the room; then everybody just started snickering, quickly shutting up with one pointed glare from Heechul.

 

“Now, now, everyone. I know this is funny to some, or all, of you but, we need to discuss something serious.” Before Jiyong could inform them on what the ‘something serious’ was, Kyuhyun pushed him out of the way and regarded the younger pack members in a voice too loud to be considered for ‘inside.’

 

“Okay you little fuckbags, here’s the part where you go sit with your mates and potential love interests.” He commanded them mockingly while scowling-- they didn’t mind though, he was always like this when he was drunk and they’ve gotten used to it by now. What  _ really _ alarmed them was when he lowered his voice and frowned with so much sadness and concern everyone immediately felt on edge before saying his next sentence. “God knows you’ll need it.”

 

With much less enthusiasm as would be normal at such an opportunity, the pack members rearranged themselves to be next to their partners, mates and significant others. It felt nice to have a meeting where they didn’t need to be segregated. They ended up all sitting facing the front where The Elders sat holding their lovers pulled close into themselves. Luhan, who’d been dragged to the omega and beta side-- unlike all the mated alphas who did so of their own free will --by one of his friends, another alpha by the name of Zitao, now found himself sitting next to the blond omega who’d piqued his interest earlier. His friends were scattered on either side of them, entangled with their mates in various ways. Thankfully the meeting hall was big enough to accommodate all the cuddling.

 

 Sehun was sitting with his legs spread apart while Joonmyun laid with his back on his chest, chuckling softly as Sehun whispered in his ear and rubbed his stomach. Minseok sat with his mate Jongdae curled in his lap, an arm wrapped protectively around his beta’s waist as Jongdae stroked his chest through his black t- shirt. Zitao had his mate Yixing, who was the pack’s healer, stationed firmly in his lap as he folded his legs; both his hands resting possessively on his waist. Kyungsoo’s mate Jongin also made the the trek over to the omega side, sitting next to him with their legs tangled and an arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist while both his arms were wrapped around his torso and locked together by his fingers at his side. His head was planted comfortably on Jongin’s shoulder and he made the occasional puff of laughter as they talked in hushed voices. Chanyeol and his mate Baekhyun sat cuddled together at the far end of their little line. Baekhyun’s back rested on the wall while Chanyeol laid curled in his lap facing toward the elders like the cutest little man-baby you've ever seen.

 

As Kyuhyun’s mate Siwon cleared his throat loudly everyone knew it was time to shut the fuck up or die. Seungri got up from where he was sitting with his mate Youngbae slung across his chest, on the floor with the rest of The Elders. 

 

“So guys, I regret to say this but,” He started sniffling “,The Head Alpha’s fallen sick and he only has a few days left.”

 

Murmurs broke out through the room as the pack members’ faces froze in different ranges of shock, anxiety and disbelief. Until all together they blanched and their features all morphed into mirroring masks of sorrow. Luhan heard the tall omega beside him start sobbing and pulled him into his side, feeling him tense and then relax as he accepted the comfort offered to him by the pink-haired alpha. Luhan rubbed his lower back and absorbed his broken sobs in his green t-shirt, admiring sheepishly how his muscles rippled as his body shook and how the firm gave way to softness when you squeezed him. Looking around the room Luhan could see all the pairs holding each other tightly and crying in each others’ arms, all trying to get their emotions under control unsuccessfully. ‘Now I get why Kyuhyun said we’d need it.’ Luhan discarded his feelings, only allowing himself a few sobs before he took control of the situation, finding higher priority in calming the omega by his side and the rest of the room.

 

“Everyone calm down!” He yelled really loudly, startling all in the room. Feeling the blond omega jump, he tightened his arm around him to reassure him and waited till he went lax in his arms again before speaking once more in a quieter voice. “I know you're all upset, I am too believe me but, we shouldn't sit here crying. Don't you remember what the Alpha always told us? “In times of dire circumstances, stay calm, work out a solution and don't forget you always have each other. The strength of the wolf is the pack. And when that doesn't work  **get smashed** .””

 

Luhan mimicked the Head Alpha’s voice perfectly, making the whole room laugh as they wiped the tears from their eyes and replaced them with smiles.

 

“You're  _ absolutely  _ right Luhan! We can't just sit here and hang our heads, he'd want us to get  our shit together and pull through.” Ryeowook voiced from his spot on the floor sitting next to ‘his Henry’ as he likes to call him. 

 

“The first thing we need to do is elect a new Head Alpha. Right now our candidates are: Jongin, Minseok, Luhan, Zitao, Seokjin, Baekhyun and Sehu--” Before Jiyong could finish he was interrupted again, this time by Sehun.

 

“Yeah no. My mate's pregnant, I don't think I'll be able to be away from him long enough to do my alpha duties.” Sehun adamantly refused and The Elders all nodded, some of them knowing the feel, having pups of their own on the way.

 

“I’m also gonna have to drop out too.” Jongin scratched the back of his head looking a bit uncomfortable. One after the other Baekhyun, Seokjin and Minseok also dropped out with the excuse ‘I’m happy in my current standing.’ 

 

“Well then I guess the only candidates we have left are Tao and Luhan. And  **_please_ ** don’t answer right now, if you open your mouth I know you’ll just refuse. And  _ so help me gods  _ I will  **fuck your life to hell** .” Kyuhyun gave Luhan and Zitao a death glare that put the fear of the gods into their hearts and their descendants; everyone else just snickered. “Alright, now that that's over:  **GET THE FUCK OUT AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIVES** .”

 

Everyone shuffled out still holding onto their partners. Luhan helped the tall omega up and looked up in order to look him in the eyes.

 

“Thanks, I really needed that. I'm sorry you had to do that for a stranger.” The omega mumbled while looking at his feet before looking up and cocking his head to the side. “Have we met?”

 

“Hmm, I don't think so. Anyways, I'll see you later, Princess.” Luhan smirked as the omega’s mouth dropped open and went to leave the meeting hall. Before he could leave however Kyuhyun pulled him and Zitao aside and informed them of a little ‘technicality’ of becoming the Head Alpha.

 

“You have to be bonded so, take care of that. Tao you're fine, Luhan  _ get your shit together _ .” He crossed his arms in front of his chest with a ‘they don't pay me enough for this’ look.

 

“Yes sir.” Luhan saluted then ran away before Kyuhyun could murder him. 

 

They met up with Yixing, who immediately ran into Zitao’s arms, and they all walked to the dining hall together. 

 

“Are you gonna do it?” Luhan turned to Zitao, who was walking next to Yixing and swinging their intertwined hands between them childishly. 

 

“Yeah no, I think I'll pass.” Zitao turned to Luhan with a slightly agitated look on his face.

 

Luhan was absolutely baffled by Zitao’s blatant disregard for his family legacy. “Why? You're the Alpha’s grandson  _ you _ could be the Alpha. As a matter of fact, you should be the rightful heir to the position.” 

 

“I don't like responsibility and commitment. Except with my little XingXing.” Zitao kissed the back of Yixing’s hand and the smaller man let out a hearty chuckle muttering something along the lines of ‘my spoiled brat.’

 

“ **BUT YOU'RE BONDED!** ” Luhan was literally two centimeters from ripping his hair out and dropping it in Zitao’s food while he wasn't looking. Of course he would never do that to one of his best friends; no matter  _ how  _ much they deserved it.

 

“Yeah and so?” 

 

“That's the one technicality for getting the position! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TAO!!” Luhan gritted his teeth together so hard he thought they'd break. Zitao only shrugged and rolled his eyes.

 

“If you like it so much take it, I'll enlist XingXing to help you find a mate.”

 

“Fine, I really do want it though. Thanks in advance, Yixing.” The omega just gave him a sweet smile.

 

“Now iffin you don't mind, I'm hungry.” Zitao walked into the dining hall and sat at the table occupied by the rest of their friends.

 

**~The Next Day~**

 

“I've gathered all the unmated omegas for you to look over.” Yixing informed Luhan in a soft voice.

 

“Thanks Xing I appreciate it but, where's the tall, blond omega I was sitting next to yesterday? I could smell he's unbonded.” Luhan tilted his head in wonder and Yixing looked a bit uncomfortable at the sudden interrogation.

 

"That omega, he's uhh...I don't think you want to go after him." Luhan regarded Yixing quizzically. 

 

"Why?" Yixing looked back at him, like he had 15 eyes and 11 arms. 

 

"You've never heard of him? God Luhan, where've you been? Dude, he'll chew you up, spit you out, and sell the leftovers." Luhan chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Are you saying he's a challenge?” He smirked at the possibility of a chase. After all, he's never liked them easy.

 

“I'm saying he's a fucking player! Yifan just flirts with you to keep you wanting more and when he feels you losing interest he'll give you a little present to keep you wrapped around his finger. Don't ask what I mean by ‘present’ pervert, it's literally just a kiss on the cheek, or sitting on your lap or something minor like that.” 

 

“Oh. So he manipulates people and uses them for his entertainment because he loves to see them run around like his little dogs?” Now it was Yixing’s turn to chuckle, surprised at how quickly Luhan came to the correct conclusion and how detailed his response was. “That sounds pretty interesting, I'd like to give it a try. You go find him and I'll go tell the Alpha about my choice, meet back here in 30 minutes.”

 

“Fine, ya crazy bitch. Do what you want, you're gonna be our leader soon anyways.” They smiled at each other before Yixing waved him off to go do his errand, telling him a quick goodbye. Not before, dismissing the rest of the omegas though who, of course, looked eternally disappointed.

 

 Luhan walked to the Alpha’s house and went inside. Hey, if the door’s already open,  _ use it _ . He was about to go upstairs to the Head Alpha’s quarters before he heard a throaty cough coming from the living room. Walking into the room his heart broke to see their fearless leader in such a frail state. He turned his head towards Luhan when he heard footsteps, giving the younger wolf a small smile.

 

“Head Alpha.” Luhan walked to his bedside and dropped to his knees, regarding the old man with all the respect of a god. The fragile male in front of him let out a wispy laugh and patted his shoulder.

 

“Raise your head, Lu. You know I think of you as my son, all of you, you don't have to speak to me as if I'm your king or something.”

 

Luhan let out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his neck before lifting his head and looking into the eyes he's come to think of as safety over the past decade. “Sorry, it's still a habit to bow before the Head Alpha. I though I grew out of it, but I guess not.”

 

The younger alpha rubbed his wrist unconsciously and the elder’s eyes softened. He reached over, took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away; Luhan stiffened.

 

“You're not there anymore Luhan, you're safe. You all are, you'll be fine now.” He waited until Luhan relaxed once more to ask him the question that's been on his mind since the other one broke into his house in the first place. “So why are you here? Do you need to discuss something?”

 

“Oh right! I just came to notify you that I've accepted the role of Head Alpha.” The older man broke out in a smile.

 

“AYE! That's what I'm talking about!” In his excitement he forgot how sick he was and fell into a coughing fit. “Sorry bout that, teehee. So, a who’d you chose to be your mate?”

 

Luhan laughed at the old man's pension for gossip. “You really do love gossip, even now all the rumors in the pack are spread by you. Sometimes I think you just like spreading chaos and watching the outcome.”

 

“Hmm, maybe, maybe not. I can neither confirm nor deny that fact. So... _ who is it _ ?” The Head Alpha wiggled his eyebrows conspiratorially. 

 

“I believe his name is Yifan, according to Yixing. I only met him once but he piqued my interest so I'm going to openly pursue him.” The old man frowned and Luhan became confused. “What's the matter?”

 

“It's not the first time you've met him.” Luhan just looked even more confused. “He was in the SM Pack with you, Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Yixing.”

 

Luhan started trembling and broke out in a cold sweat at the mention of that place. The horrible pack he was born into and stuck in till he was 17. He then gasped at the sudden realization of what this meant; Yifan was an  **_omega_ ** in that place.

 

“I've decided, I'm definitely making him my mate. I want to protect him and wash away the memories of that terrible place. I understand now why he flirts around; he wants love. He wants to  **forget** . But he needs help, and I'll be there for him.” The Head Alpha smiled and took Luhan’s hand.

 

“I'm proud of you my son, I want you guys to help eachother get over the memories and find a happy life together. It's about time you found somebody, I was worried you were gonna die a virgin.” He smirked wryly at his last statement and Luhan frowned, upset at the little faith his ‘father’ had in him. 

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, keep talking.” His face became serious suddenly and squeezed the hand still holding his. “I'm so sorry you're sick, I wish we had more time. If I never see you again I'd like to say this; I'll love you eternally. Goodbye father.” 

 

“Oh so you're just  _ wishing _ to get rid of me, aren't you?” He joked before his smirk faltered. “I love you too son, take care of your brothers and the pack after I'm gone.”

 

“Of course father.  _ Always and forever _ .” The older man retracted his hand and fell asleep. Luhan kissed his forehead then left, the tears finally came at how real this was.

 

He wiped his eyes before anyone could see him cry. ‘It's probably been 30 minutes already.’

 

“Xing, where are you?” Luhan walked back to the center of the pack territory and sat on one of the many logs surrounding the camp fire they lit  _ every _ night for some reason. ‘ _ Man these people love their alcohol, every night is practically a rave _ .’

 

“Don't be an impatient asshole.” Yixing flicked Luhan in the back of his head and giggled as the older man grabbed the back of his head and grimaced.

 

“Why do you always abuse me?” Luhan made a childish pout that didn't fit his age at all, startling when he heard a deep chuckle. Turning his head he saw the blond haired omega standing at full height behind him wearing a white open side tank top with ‘Rock The Sun’ written on the front. The loose shirt let Luhan see all the places where he was buff and all the places he was slim.

 

“Uh, hi there. Yixing said you wanted to see me.” He fluttered his eyelashes and Luhan understood why Yixing said he was a flirt.

 

“Well as you know, I'm going to be the next Head Alpha and I need a mate so I chose you.” The blond omega--Yifan--looked taken aback. As if the fact that Yixing said  _ Luhan  _ wanted to see him wasn't enough of a giveaway to the older man’s motives. 

 

“Uhhhhh, come again?” He blinked a couple times before his mind refocused. “You want  **me** to be your mate?”

 

“Yes I do.” Luhan slowly took his wrist into his hand and pressed his thumb to his pulse point, feeling how being this close to Luhan made his heart race. “I know you want to do it, I'm not only doing this to get the position I hope you understand.”

 

Luhan side glanced at Yixing and dismissed him with a raise of his free hand. The shorter omega bowed and left the two alone together. Funny how quickly you can get used to a shift in power before it even formally took place.

 

“Sit with me.” The omega eyed Luhan hesitantly before stepping over the log easily and taking a seat beside him. “I know. Or more correctly, I remember. You also came from the SM Pack too.”

 

The omega also stiffened at the memories flooding back into his mind about that horrible place. 

 

“I'm sorry I didn't remember you, I tried to lock the memories away permanently. But I've recently come to the conclusion that I need help with it. I know you do too so I think we should help each other. I want to help you and protect you from all the bad things in life. You need love, you need help and I'll give you all that and more.” Yifan started tearing up and Luhan felt himself reach a hand out and wipe his tears away. “Don’t cry, I told you, I’m here to protect you. No more tears alright?”

 

Yifan let out a final sniffle then laughed a bit. “Well if that was your proposal I gladly except. As long as I don’t have to change who I am too much; I love being me.” 

 

“Oh believe me, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Luhan stood, brushing off the back of his cargo shorts and reached his hand out to Yifan who happily accepted the assistance. However  _ unneeded  _ it was, it was nice to be taken care of not because you seduce someone. “Now, let’s go see if those drunk bastards are free. I have a new mate to introduce to them.”

 

“Is that what I am?” Yifan let Luhan pull him along even though he knew where the elders lived.

 

“Yes, I thought you grasped that from the flow of our earlier conversation?” Luhan smirked at the indignant look on Yifan’s face. “Yes, you are now my mate. Though I'm a bit old-fashioned so I want a wedding before any claiming happens.”

 

Yifan stops short placing both hands on his hips and cocking them to the side, looking almost like a snappy Kyungsoo. “Did I hear you right? You want a  **_wedding_ ** ? Of all the things I could  _ possibly _ have to overcome to be your mate you say a  **wedding** is my trial. ARE YOU  _ FUCKING  _ SERIOUS?!” At this point Yifan’s just yelling at the skies in frustration. ‘Seriously, I have to have to  _ stupidest  _ Head Alpha as my mate.’ 

 

“What? You thought I'd have you shoot an arrow through a deer’s heart from 50 meters away like the current Alpha’s mate, bless his soul?” Luhan quirked an eyebrow before grabbing Yifan’s hand and continued navigating him through the pack territory until they stopped in front of the Elder house to see Kyuhyun-- raging alcoholic or not he was still in charge of everything having to do with the Head Alpha position. As usual there were expensive looking bottles of wine being shared on the front porch as they all sat in rocking chairs. ‘ _ Why do they do that they're not even 50 yet?!’ “ _ I see you have a bit of an attitude that I'd enjoy straightening out some other time.”

 

“Oh hey Luhan, what up?” Kyuhyun lifted a hand in greeting, squinting at the two men in front of him and then looking into his glass. “Oh shit.  _ It's already empty _ .”

 

Luhan let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge if his nose with his free hand. He wondered seriously when they'd start worrying about their liver but remembered their super healing.

 

 “Day Drinking,  _ seriously _ guys? Whatever, it really doesn't matter. I just came to inform you that I accept the position of Head Alpha.” He pulled Yifan forward so the tall omega was standing beside him, squeezing his hands gently when the other squirmed uncomfortably. “And I've chosen Yifan to be my mate. You say we only have a couple days to do the Ascension Ceremony, but after that I'd like a month to court him and then a wedding before the claiming. I've decided that that will be his trial.”

 

“God Luhan, you're so fucking weird. I am SO not drunk enough for this.” Kyuhyun made a grand gesture of waving his hand dismissively. “We'll set things up and we'll have it later tonight. I'll see if the Alpha’s able to move on his own. Now, fucking leave; there's still 11 bottles left.”

 

Luhan rolled his eyes and left for the campfire circle again, never letting go of Yifan’s hand. He sat them both down, a little closer this time. “So, you're dead set on having a wedding huh?”

 

“Yep. I told you, I'm  _ super  _ old-fashioned. Even back  _ there  _ I always thought of myself as a romantic. Though I thought it was a lost cause deep down, I still wished for it.” Luhan finally let go of Yifan’s hand and went back to rubbing his wrists again. Yifan gasped in understanding, quickly grabbing Luhan’s hands and spun the Alpha around--not making the same mistake as the Head Alpha by grabbing his wrists. “Huh?”

 

“You're not there anymore.  **_We're_ ** not there anymore. They can't hurt us like they used to, they're far far away now.” Yifan said the words to Luhan as much as himself, as shivers racked his body.

 

“Don't worry, guys. We'll be fine now, we'll be fine now.” The two men startled at the sound of Minseok’s strained voice and turned their head to see the rest of their friends all frozen. The alpha's--besides Zitao--were rubbing their wrists like Luhan was; Junmyeon used both hands to cover his torso, cradling his stomach and fell into a squat while Jongdae touched his back and flinched; all the omegas huddled together hugging each other while shaking and, as if by reflex, Yifan jumped and shielded them with his body. Heejun, who was just passing by and minding his own business he might add, noticed the commotion immediately turning tail and heading to get The Elders. Within two minutes all the elders flooded the square, before they knew it each of the 12 men were swooped into an Elder’s arms as the older men shushed them to sleep.

 

“Thanks, Heejun. I’m glad you called us, did you happen to overhear their conversation perchance?” Heejun shook his head and Hyukjae sighed in relief. “They were probably remembering  _ that place _ .”

 

“What’s ‘that place’?” Heejun tilted his head quizzically. All the Elders turned to him in unison, raising an eyebrow at his cluelessness. Kyuhyun was the one to finally answer the curious boy.

 

“Heejun my dear octopus, we can’t tell you that. Everyone here has a story, it just so happens that some of us share that story. We’re not about to tell their story without their permission. Afterall, it’s kind of our fault that they were left in that place anyways.” The Elders all bowed their heads, Jiyong, Youngbae, Daesung, Seunghyun and Seungri all looked away. Having heard the story before, they felt for them and didn’t want to bring it up ever again.

 

“Okay, can I ask them at least?” They all sighed knowing that they weren’t going to get  _ anywhere  _ with the curious octopus.

 

“You can ask them if they’ll tell you. You best be careful though, it’s a landmine you do  **not** know how to navigate.” Jiyong answered frustratedly, signaling for the rest of the Elders to follow him to put the 12 sleeping men in their beds before thinking better and heading to the infirmary. “Come on, guys. We’ll let them sleep and wake them up an hour before the ceremony. That’ll give them ample time to get ready and put their face paint on.” He shot a look at Baekhyun.

 

“Hope off it, Ji. If he wants to wear makeup let him. He’s bonded and his mate doesn’t mind so it’s not like it’s causing a commotion in the pack.” Seunghyun flicked his mate in the forehead. “You’re only acting like this because I refuse to let you put me in makeup.”

 

“That may be part of the reason. But, anyways YES IT IS THOUGH! He started a fucking  _ salon  _ and everyone wants him to do their makeup. There’s even a fucking  **_waitlist_ ** . Like  **WHAT THE FUCK** ?!” He shrugged and almost dropped the peacefully sleeping Baekhyun he had in his arms.

 

“At least he’s finding something to occupy his time. What the kids need is a distraction and some time to forget; ten years isn’t as long as you think. But seriously Ji, I feel this comes from some kind of deep rooted jealousy because you’re still waitlisted.” Jiyong just glared a him without responding,then directed that glare at the rest of the group when they started snickering.

 

“Whatever Hyun, we all know I deserve to be his number one customer and I’m gonna tell him that. He owes me fucking big time for this anyways.” Seunghyun laughed at the younger male’s antics and offered to carry Baekhyun for him before he threw the younger into a shrubbery somewhere for the fuck of it. “Yeah no, you’re 26 weeks pregnant, I’m not letting you lift a finger. In fact, the fuck are you doing here? I told you not to leave the house, you’re on bedrest, remember?”

 

“I hate being cooped up all the time. I have feet so I can walk, you know?” Seunghyun pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

“I understand that, but you don’t walk you waddle so I don’t think it’s a very good idea for you to be ‘walking’ around.” The Elders finally reached their destination and dropped off their packages, leaving the infirmary and going their separate ways until the time for the ceremony to begin.

 

“If you call me a duck one one more time Kwon Jiyong, I SWEAR TO GOD!” Jiyong snickered and led Seunghyun back to their private home by the hand.

 

**~An Hour Later~**

 

“ **Wake up you filthy sacks of meat** !” Kyuhyun yelled loudly from where he stood poking his head in through the door of the infirmary. The 12 ‘filthy sacks of meat’ immediately jumped, almost falling from their cots in the process. Earning themselves a hearty laugh from a once again severely intoxicated Kyuhyun. “Quality entertainment right there.”

 

“What the fuck Kyuhyun? Can’t you just leave the poor kids alone?” Siwon popped his head in next to his mate’s. “Sorry about him kids. Get up, it’s time to get ready. The ceremony is in an hour.” All the sleepy men hopped up and scuffled to their respective homes to get dressed. 

 

As Luhan got back to his room in the alpha house he noticed a suit of clothes on his bed.

 

“The ceremonial robes; they're beautiful.” Luhan looked down at the beautiful white and gold hanfu with barely contained glee. As he went to go put it on, someone kicked the door open. He turned with widened eyes to see Heechul leaning on the door frame with his arms folded and his face a bit rosier than it should be. ‘ **GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!** **_IS HE DRUNK TOO_ ** **?! When I become Head Alpha I'm going to make sure they all take an oath of sobriety, I swear.’** Luhan thought in a highly aggressive manner.

 

“I was told by Kyuhyunie to come and dress you.” He tilted his head and scratched his chin before looking back at Luhan. “Come to think of it, that's been my job for a couple decades now. How could I forget this?”

 

“If you ask me, it's because you drink too much. But you're not going to so I'll keep my response to myself.” Luhan smirked and started to undress myself. He heard Heechul heave himself from the door and drag his feet across the hardwood floor and laughed when he felt a slap on his back.

 

“Don't be smart with me brat. You're so lucky I'm not Kyuhyun or you'd be retiring sooner than you'd think.” Heechul waited until Luhan was down to his underwear before kicking him in the shin lightly. “Yah! Go clean yourself brat, I'm not doing it for you. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure that's my job too.  _ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck _ . To the bathroom!”

 

He put a hand on his hip and pointed the way to Luhan’s ensuite bathroom. Luhan just shook his head before walking in the bathroom and shedding his underwear. He waited for Heechul to fill the tub before sitting in it and letting out a contented sigh. Relaxing more as Heechul scrubbed him until he was squeaky clean and shining bright like a diamond.

 

“Come, your highness. Let us get you dressed.” Luhan rolled his eyes but followed Heechul back to his room no less allowing the other alpha to dress him while quietly imagining what Yifan would be wearing. “You're ready so just wait here till at least five minutes before it starts.”

 

“Alright, bye.” He pushed Heechul out the door and went to go sit down, being careful not to wrinkle his clothing.

 

**~Five Minutes Before The Ceremony~**

 

“I feel that this makes me look fat.” Yifan spun looked down at his black and silver hanfu and spun around. “I mean, it shows my butt really well, see?”

 

He stuck his butt out towards Henry, who'd stayed with him after dressing him, the older man just laughed at the younger’s antics. Slapping him on the butt until the younger started laughing as hard as him. They stood on one side of the meeting hall waiting for the drum roll signally the start of the Ascension Ceremony. 

 

**~On The Other Side Of The Meeting Hall~**

 

“Can it start already?” Luhan was leaning on the wall of the other side of the meeting hall. He was feeling a level of impatience he thought wasn't possible until now.

 

“Can you stop being so impatient, it's making me thirsty?” Heechul was sitting cross legged on the floor waiting for the doors to open. As if to prove his statement he pulled out a flask and downed it in one gulp. Luhan just rolled his eyes again, regretting the 10 minutes he's been waiting with him.

 

 “You seriously need to stop drinking, you know that? It’s gotten to the point that I’m seriously worried about your health.” Luhan smirked as Heechul gave him the illest stank eye. “Alright whatever, do whatever you want. Thinking about it, it isn’t as detrimental to your health as it should be because of our biology. Oh well, I still worry about your lifespan.”

 

Before Heechul could give his, no doubt snarky, comeback the ceremonial drum roll began. The distinct beat of One Drop by QQ rang out loudly throughout the pack territory and everybody let out a collective cheer. As it stopped the doors on both sides were pushed open by Henry and Heechul who ushered Luhan and Yifan inside before following after them and stopping when they were halfway between the doors and their Alpha. The Head Alpha sat at the front of the hall on a black and silver throne with an empty matching white and gold throne on his right and Kyuhyun standing next to him on his left. Seeing that Luhan’s heart broke; no one should have the endure the sorrow and heartache of losing their mate. With every step he took closer to the thrones and their Alpha, Yifan’s anxiousness escalated. His eyes darted around trying to find an exit before they locked with Luhan’s and he remembered the promise the older male made him. He took a deep breath and let it out, shooting Luhan a nervous smile as they reached the middle and stopped in front of each other. Luhan returned Yifan’s smile and mouthed ‘don’t worry’, completely alleviating his mate’s anxiety. He took his hand and turned them both to face the Alpha, sharing a discreet smile with the old man. The Head Alpha shakily rose to his feet and Kyuhyun immediately reached over to steady him but was waved off. Kyuhyun felt a pull in his heart and looked over at Siwon;  doing his job or not it hurt to see his mate touching someone else. Kyuhyun smirked at him and he gasped before crossing his arms in front of his chest and huffed indignantly with his nose turned up, understanding that half of this was just Kyuhyun trying to test him by making him jealous again. 

 

“Thank you everyone for being here. I am so grateful for the opportunity to crown our next leader. This man has shown time and again that the wellbeing and safety of the pack as well as the happiness of the members, are his greatest priority. Without further ado, let the Ascension Ceremony begin!” Shouts could be heard around the room with three obnoxiously loud whoops coming from the front that could only be from Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol. Luhan and Kyuhyun fixed them with glares but they snickered.

 

The Alpha addressed Luhan in his ‘Alpha’ tone and everyone knew it was time to be serious; even the three beagles in the front row.“Raise your right hand and repeat after me: I, (state your name), now formally accept the role of Head Alpha of The Legacy Pack.”

 

Luhan released his hold on Yifan’s hand and raised his right hand, immediately missing the contact. He side glanced at Yifan for a half a second to make sure the latter was okay before facing the Head Alpha once more so quickly no one noticed it even happened, repeating after the Alpha in his most authoritative tone; the voice that demanded respect and obedience. “I, Lu Han, now formally accept the role of Head Alpha of the Legacy Pack.”

 

“I swear on my life to uphold the pack laws and keep the safety of its members above your own at all times.” The Alpha continued and once again Luhan repeated what he said. The older alpha smiled at Luhan before turning to Yifan. “Your turn, Princess.’

 

The Alpha smirked and most people laughed; Luhan snickered, Yifan frowned, absolutely abashed, Kyungsoo giggled and Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae and Kyuhyun guffawed.

 

“Ahem!” The Head Alpha cleared his throat and the room lapsed into silence. “Raise your right hand and repeat after me; I, (state your name), do hereby solemnly swear to stand by my mate in good times and in bad. And help him, to the best of my abilities, uphold the pack laws and ensure the safety of it’s members at all times.”

 

“I, Wu Yifan, do hereby solemnly swear to stand my mate in good times and in bad. And help him, to the best of my abilities, uphold the pack laws and ensure the safety of it’s members at all times.” With every word he said Yifan felt his blood fill with courage and when Luhan grabbed his hand again he squeezed it reassuringly before letting go.

 

“Now, hold out your left palm, both of you.” Luhan and Yifan did as they were instructed and the Alpha nodded to Kyuhyun, Henry and Heechul. Kyuhyun took Luhan’s palm first, pulling out the tiny knife he always has tied around his waist, hidden just below the hem of his shirt. He sliced both their palms, smirking when they flinched at the slight pain; they were never like this in his day, as he would say. Before they could bleed too much Henry and Heechul took their belts off, turning and bowing to each other before exchanging them and wrapping them around Luhan and Yifan’s palms to cover their wounds-- it’s a miracle their clothes didn’t fall off, though that would probably explain why. They bowed to them and to the Alpha then returned to their stations. “Sit on the thrones and place your palms together and both repeat after me; I hereby choose you as my mate and pledge to love you for eternity. After that you can do whatever you want I guess.”

 

“I hereby choose you as my mate and pledge to love you for eternity.” They both recited at the same time, after they were finished with their oaths Luhan grabbed Yifan by the neck and pulled him into a sweet but passionate kiss. You could hear the whole room go crazy with scandalous ‘whoots’ and catcalls. Luhan separated their lips only far enough so that only he could hear him say the sentence that lit a fire of arousal deep in Yifan’s core. " _ Just that much closer to mounting you and fucking you till you can't stand _ ."

 

“Alright lovebirds, it’s time to  **_PARTY_ ** !” The former Alpha clapped his hands and it was practically a disappearing act how quickly the room cleared. Within 10 minutes the whole pack was sitting around the, now lit, campfire which served as the central hub of the pack’s territory.

 

“So, I guess this is the first day of our forever, huh?” Luhan said to Yifan as they shared a bottle of vodka, kissing the back of his hand where their fingers were intertwined between them. The Elders were tasked with moving the thrones outside and now they were sitting next to each other in between two log benches. The latter beamed at him around the vodka bottle and leaned in to give him a peck that went unnoticed to the rest of the party goers since ‘The Beagles’ had taken to dancing around shirtless, looking about 10 seconds away from ripping their pants off too.

 

“Does that answer your question?” He trailed his tongue across Luhan’s lips then pulled back and licking his nose before pulling fully away.

 

“No. I don’t think I heard you clearly.” Luhan smirked cheekily, already moving his face closer to Yifan’s for round two, but gasped when Yifan pushed him away with a small chuckle.

 

“Then you should get your ears checked, old man.” Luhan clicked his tongue and took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Yifan’s face and smashed their lips together kissing him breathless and pulling away just when the younger opened his mouth to let him in. 

 

“I think my ears work just fine. You agree, don’t you?” Yifan nodded, staring at him with barely contained lust.

 

“You know you don't have to stay, right? I didn't stay for mine.” The previous alpha spoke up while smirking at the young couple with somber eyes. Luhan smiled a bit sheepishly, looking around to make sure no-one was looking before pulling both him and Yifan out of their seats and turning to leave.

 

“Thank you father, we'll be taking off now.” He shot over his shoulder, waving a bit and pulling Yifan behind him to the Alpha House. Once in front of his room he ushered Yifan in before him. “Ladies before gentlemen, Princess.”

 

Yifan rolled his eyes but entered anyways. “You people really need to st--”

 

Yifan’s complaint was muffled by Luhan’s lips on his once again, the alpha slamming him against the wall so hard he swore he’d have bruises in the morning. “ **No talking. BED.** **_NOW._ ** ”

 

Yifan felt his legs turn into jelly at the pure  _ dominance  _ in the room that was coming from Luhan and the voice of an  **alpha** . He could already feel his heat simmering under his skin, god Henry was right.

 

**~About An Hour And A Half Ago~**

 

“I was talking to the Alpha’s mate once. I asked him about the Ascension Ceremony once I knew about my future duties. You wanna know what he said?” Henry was scrubbing Yifan’s back, preparing him for the Ceremony. Yifan just replied with a contented ‘hmm’, prompting Henry to continue. “He said this: “When I first entered the doors to the meeting hall, I was scared shitless. But, as soon as I saw him walking towards me  _ poof _ ,  **gone** . I thought to myself ‘this is my mate, the man I'll spend the rest of my life with.’ And after that all I could think was that the funeral march was taking too long. After the ceremony we left the party early. We went to his room so that we could spend the first night of the rest of our lives together. I could feel it the entire time we were sitting next to each other, but I thought it was nothing. But as  _ soon  _ as we entered that room  **boom!** Heat. Man I never moaned so hard in my life.” And then his eyes did this swooning thing. You know the thing Sehun does whenever Junmyeon smiles at him? Yeah, that.”

 

The two males laughed and, somewhere in a different place, Sehun sneezed.

 

**~Presently In Luhan’s Room~**

 

“Luhan.” Luhan tsked at Yifan before smirking at how out of breath the latter sounded, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

 

“What did I tell you, Princess? No talking,  **_you'll have to be punished_ ** .” Luhan looked down at his palm and the belt tied around it before untying it. With careful deliberate movements he untied the belt on Yifan’s palm also, slowly backing him further unto the bed until his back hit the headboard and he had nowhere to go. Luhan stalking him like a predator sent a pleasant shiver down Yifan’s spine and he felt a familiar wetness run down his leg. It felt like an eternity before Luhan finally dipped his head down and connected their lips. He noticed absentmindedly as Luhan flipped him over, disconnecting their lips just long enough to strip his top half-- missing Luhan tying his hand to the bedpost. As Luhan exposed the milky skin of Yifan’s back he noticed how his skin was lined with barely noticeable red marks. The alpha in Luhan growled. ‘ _ How dare they do this to my mate?!” _

 

_ “ _ I'm sorry, Princess _. _ ” Luhan whispered in Yifan's ear before kissing his neck and trailing his mouth down his spine, licking all his wounds until they disappeared. Yifan didn't even have time to complain about being called Princess again. The fear from the memories and the pleasure from Luhan’s tongue on his skin mixing together and muddling his mind. “I'm gonna make it all better. Everything’ll be better,  _ I promise _ .”

 

“Make it better.” Luhan smiled softly before replacing his smile with a dark smirk.

 

“Of course I'll make it better. But first,  **your punishment** . I still didn't say you could talk.” Luhan slowly removed Yifan’s hanfu. Each extra inch of skin fueling the fire starting to boil in the pit of his stomach, the beauty in front of him driving him into a state of extreme arousal. ‘My rut’s not even due for a couple months or so but it feels like it’s coming.’

 

He started kissing his way down his back again, worshipping the omega below him the way he deserves to be. He gently nibbled at his right cheek and spread them apart, sniffing slightly and letting out a shuddering breath. “You smell so good. My baby’s all wet for me.  _ My Princess _ .”

 

Yifan let out a gasp as Luhan licked a stripe up his crack. He had the struggle against his restraints to keep from pushing back for more, biting his lip to hold in all the sounds he wish he could make. Luhan noticed his hesitancy and distracted himself from his task to speak to his mate. 

 

“You don't have to hold it in; let out your voice. I want me and everyone in the pack to hear how good I make you feel.” 

 

He accented his statement by pushing his tongue into Yifan’s warm entrance, relishing in the deep moan he pulled from the taller man. He returned to what he was doing with renewed fervor as Yifan’s voice kept going higher and higher. If it wasn’t for the soundproof rooms the entire pack would have really heard him. One of the best ideas the previous alpha had.  _ After all, who wants to listen to their neighbors having sex  _ **_every night_ ** _ when you’re trying to have sex yourself? Totally kills the mood, ya know _ .

 

Luhan wanted to continue enjoying his buffet, but the taste of Yifan made his head fuzzy and he really couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and admired the tightness of the grip around them. ‘ _ Oh I’m looking forward to this. _ ’

 

He licked his lips and pulled his fingers out of the warm cavern, smirking at the small whimper Yifan released at the loss of stimulation. At the rustling behind him that could only be Luhan undressing, he started to shake in anticipation.

 

“ **How bad do you want me? Speak.** ” Luhan’s baritone  _ Alpha voice _ reappeared once more. He rubbed his fairly large member again Yifan’s entrance and the omega below him bit his lip; pushing back just a bit to get even a small taste of what's to come. ‘Come on. Even if it's just the tip.’ “You really don't listen do you? Come on baby,  **_beg for me_ ** .”

 

“Goddammit! Luhan  _ please _ ,  **FUCK ME HARD** .” ‘Fuck!’ Luhan almost lost all control, instead he entered Yifan slowly, taking breaks until all 11” by 3.5” was buried inside his mate. “I guess it's a total lie what they say about foot size.”

 

Yifan managed to crack a joke even though he was struggling to breath. The pressure on his stomach proving to be too much, the burning stretch numbed all other sensations. Luhan seemed to understand how much pain his mate was in because he came to a complete and abrupt halt, resisting thrusting into the tight heat surrounding him. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Yifan to get used to it. In his opinion it took him an embarrassingly short amount of time to get used to the feeling of being so full, his heat really taking the edge off. He pushed back, gasping as Luhan slipped a bit deeper. ‘ _ Alright, how is that even fucking possible? _ ’

 

Luhan took this as a go ahead to start moving, thrusting shallowly. He gritted his holding in a grunt along with all his control, apparently Yifan didn’t like this because he let out a feral growl.

 

“ **_I thought I told you to fuck me hard. For a Head Alpha you’re pretty selfish_ ** .” “ _ Well there goes all my self-control. _ ’

 

“ **Needy little bitch, aren't you** ?” Luhan pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, setting a harsh pace that cut off Yifan’s complaints and pulling a moan from deep within his body.

 

Yifan was reduced to a moaning submissive mess under Luhan’s powerful thrusts. He started pushing back with every thrust wanting to get Luhan’s dick as deep as possible. He went to bite his lip but remembered what Luhan said.

 

“ **_Fuuuuuuck_ ** !” Yifan let out his loudest moan yet as Luhan hit his prostrate dead on, blanking out his vision for a few seconds. Luhan smirked and started hitting that spot over and over again, driving Yifan over the edge. He released with a silent scream on his lips and Luhan followed soon after, the clenching of Yifan’s insides too much for him.

 

Yifan was out like a light as soon as soon as he’d finished coming and Luhan pulled out with a laugh. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked over to the window, looking out onto the party which was still raging out his window. His face pulled up into a huge smile.

 

‘ _ Let the courting begin! _ ’ Luhan leaned on his window sill shitless, his head on his palm.

 

**~Day 1~**

 

Yifan woke up to roses.  **Everywhere** . ‘ _ Man Luhan, you’re really going all out for this courting thing. _ ’ 

 

**~Day 2~**

 

A charm bracelet. This one only had two charms; a golden wolf and and  **_a tiara_ ** .

 

“ **Fuck you, Luhan** .” Yifan gritted his teeth but put it on his wrist either way, marching off to go hunting with the other omegas. 

 

**~Day 3~**

 

A diadem with a crescent moon. It was beautiful, gold with a silver crescent in the middle. It was beautiful but...on the inside it had an inscription that said ‘ _ My Princess. Always And Forever _ .’ The inscription really was beautiful, if not degrading, and proved that yes, Luhan was a hopeless romantic.

 

**~Day 4~**

 

Luhan was  **PISSED** . He came to see how his mate was enjoying his courting and just  _ happened  _ upon a very disheartening scene. There was  **his Yifan** sitting on Zhou Mi’s lap around the campfire, arms wrapped around his neck and giggling at everything he says coyly. Yixing gave Luhan an ‘ _ I told you so _ ’ look and Luhan saw red. In the blink of an eye, he was across the circle and pulling Yifan away from his sofa. Zhou Mi went to complain but one look at Luhan’s red eyes and the murderous look on his face had him mute.

 

Back in Luhan’s room Yifan was thrown onto the bed, pinned down by Luhan’s glare. ‘ _ Wow that worked better than I thought it would. Remind me to thank Zhou Mi. _ ’ Of course Yifan would never say that out loud.

 

“ **You really love pushing my buttons, don’t you Princess** ?” Yifan was about to answer but Luhan spoke over him. “ **You are not to speak. Come** .” 

 

Luhan sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. Yifan sauntered over slowly and Luhan rolled up the sleeves of his cardigan and pulled down Yifan’s shorts. “Since this was just a minor infraction, 15 will do just fine.  **Count for me, Princess** .”

 

Luhan brought his hard down hard and Yifan sucked in a breath. “O-one.”

 

**~Day 5~**

 

‘ _ Shit. Sitting is such a chore. I guess I pushed a little too hard. _ ’ Yifan was currently sitting in the dining hall with his hand over his mouth to cover his grimace. He was a little surprise when he got another present dropped in his lap, by a stone-faced Luhan. The alpha snickered at the look of shock on his mate’s face and walked away with an extra strut in his step.

 

Opening the package, Yifan fell in love with the ornately carved heart. He added it to his charm bracelet and blushed. Yeah, he really likes the pink-haired alpha alright. ‘ _ I think a month is really too long to wait to be with you forever. _ ’

 

**~Day 6~**

 

A jacket with ‘Luhan’ written on the back. It should seem stupid but it made Yifan feel protected, even if it’s just because he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

 

**~Day 7~**

 

“So where are we going, again?” Yifan was currently being led blindfolded through the forest by a way to pipper Luhan.

 

“You’ll see, My Princess.” 

 

They came to a complete stop after another 10 minutes, Yifan was momentarily blinded by the blindfold being removed. He was taken aback by the sight he saw; the were at the top of a small waterfall (he doesn’t know how he didn’t hear it), the clear water at the bottom ringed by mossy rocks, cradled in a rocky chasm. The green surfaces really gave you the feeling of being surrounded by nature.

 

“It’s beautiful Luhan.” Yifan covered his mouth, tearing up. This was the single most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life; second only to Luhan shirtless. ‘ _ Be careful what you wish for. _ ’

 

Luhan was currently undressing and a very embarassed Yifan was covering his red face; though covering your face and looking through your fingers doesn’t really help protect your virgin eyes. Luhan turned his back and shouted over his shoulder. “Comin’ or not?”

 

Yifan just shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Sure, why not!”

 

**~Day 8~**

 

“I’m so drained.” Yifan stretched with a yawn. 

 

It was currently 3A.M. and they were just getting back. As soon as he crawled into his bed he was  **out** . He woke up around five or so hours later to a small package next to his bed. Opening it he saw a necklace with the letters ‘L’ and ‘Y.’ For a second he was confused until he remembered Luhan’s last  name. “Lu Yifan. Oh my god, Luhan, I’m falling for you deeper everyday.”

 

He put it on with another yawn and went to get ready for breakfast.

 

**~Day 9~**

 

A picnic. And another trip to the river.

 

**~Day 10~**

 

The funeral. The Head Alpha had finally passed on and the pack was looking a bit worse for the wear. They had a bonfire that night, and they all got  _ fucking  _ **_plastered_ ** . Drinking really helped in the eye of crippling despair. ‘ _ Not that I condone drinking. Don’t drink kids _ .’

 

**~Day 11~**

 

‘ _ You never know how far $100 can go until you go shopping _ .’ Luhan handed Yifan a $100 dollar bill and told him to “get himself something nice.” Of course he just dragged Yixing, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol with him for some fun out on the town. The came back with at least 20 bags and proceeded to have a fashion show. 

 

They must’ve looked really good if Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol off with a raging boner was anything to go by.

 

**~Day 12~**

 

“Do it for me.” Luhan was once again stalking Yifan like a predator.

 

“No, I refuse.” Yifan’s back hit the wall but he stood his ground, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his nose up. “I will not, and I repeat  **not** , wear a dress at our wedding.”

 

“Why not? Do you not like red?” Luhan pouted once more,  **completely** missing the point.

 

“That is so  **obviously** not what I’m referring to.” Yifan resisted the temptation to roll his eyes; this was one of those few and far between instances of Luhan being a  **total fucking idiot** . 

 

“But love, you'd look great.” Luhan walked up to Yifan and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. “You'd be the most breathtakingly beautiful bride in all of pack history.”

 

Luhan ran his hand down Yifan’s face to his jaw, then down his neck, peeling his collar back and kissing his neck.

 

“Now My Princess, don’t you think you’d look beautiful?” Luhan slipped his hands under Yifan’s polo shirt, rolling his nipples between his fingers.

 

“Y-yes.” As soon the word left his mouth Luhan let him go, his freshly jelly legs gave out and he slid to the ground.

 

“Good. Now that that’s settled. I’m gonna go buy it now.”

 

**~Day 13~**

 

A snapback that said ‘S.W.A.G’ on the front. ‘ _ Why, Luhan? How do you even know I like snapbacks? Did you talk to Zhou Mi or something _ ?’

 

**~Day 14~**

 

Home cooked candlelight dinner, and mind blowing sex. ‘ _ I never knew whipped cream could be used in such a way.’ _

 

**~Day 15~**

 

“Let’s sleep in today, love.” Luhan pulled Yifan closer into him before dozing off again. Yifan just rolled his eyes and snuggled a bit closer to his mate. Luhan really was like a baby sometimes.

 

**~Day 16~**

 

Jordans. ‘ _ Why does he think I need Jordans _ ?’

 

**~Day 17~**

 

A run. And getting drunk by the river, their  _ special place _ .

 

**~Day 18~**

 

“Let’s waltz.” Yifan dropped the log he was currently carrying and looked at Luhan like he was an alien. “What? We need to know how to waltz so that we can do it at the wedding?”

 

Yifan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long tired breath. “If I do this, will you let me go back to my duties?”

 

Luhan’s face brightened and he yelled a cheerful “Yes!” sweeping Yifan into his arms and spinning him in a circle before dipping him down.

 

**~Day 19~**

 

“It’s red and black.” At Yifan’s puzzled look Luhan answered. “The colors for the wedding. Bye, babe!”

 

Luhan gave YIfan a peck on the lips before hopping out the window to go patrolling with The Elders.

 

**~Day 20~**

 

A white lace garter belt. ‘ _ Luhan, do you have some kinks we need to talk about? I think we need to have a  _ **_serious_ ** _ talk _ .’

 

**~Day 21~**

 

Another charm. This time an infinity symbol.

 

**~Day 22~**

 

An omega symbol charm.

 

**~Day 23~**

 

A poem:

_ My soul to you I pledge my love _

_ By your side eternity to come _

_ You opened my eyes and now I can see _

_ You are everything I wish to be _

_ Always and Forever, I’ll love you _

_ I hope for now you’ll love me too _

 

Yifan started to cry, this is the first time he’d ever had someone care about him like this. To think he’d find happiness even though he doesn’t think he deserves it. ‘ _ I’ll never let you go, I promise _ .’

 

**~Day 24~**

 

A rose charm.

 

**~Day 25~**

 

Another shopping trip, this time for wedding stuff. Yifan names Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Yixing, Henry and Zhou Mi--to Luhan’s chagrin--as his groomsmen or bridesmen...maybe.

 

**~Day 26~**

 

Red flats with gems on the sides. Yifan growled menacingly and almost threw them out the window. But luckily Yixing choose that moment to deus ex machina and ask him about dinner.

 

“ **Don’t you dare!** ” Yifan jumped at the sound of Yixing’s voice. “Luhan wanted you to wear them because he knew you liked rubies.”

 

Yixing let out an exasperated sigh and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. “Only because I love him.”

 

**~Day 27~**

 

A red and black garter. ‘ _ You know what? I’m used to this bullshit by now. Why’d I have to get such a kinky alpha as my mate _ ?’

 

**~Day 28~**

 

A bridal headdress. Golden with red flowers. ‘ _ Now  _ **_this_ ** _ I’m not afraid to wear. It’s beautiful _ .’

 

**~Day 29~**

 

He finally go to see the dress. A beautiful strapless, back laced beauty with patterns of the Dragon and The Phoenix. Yifan blushed fiercely as he thought of how he’d look wearing this.

 

**~Day 30~**

 

A marquise cut engagement ring. It had a ruby in the middle surrounded by diamonds and it took Yifan’s breath away. He put it on and went to find Luhan. When he found him standing around the fire pit with Zitao and Yixing he called out to him before running into his arms. A pleasantly surprised Luhan lifted him up and spun him around causing Yifan to giggle.

 

“As happy as I am about this random show of affection, what brought this on?” Luhan put Yifan down but didn’t let him go.

 

“You’re crazy and I hate you for it sometimes but yes. Always and forever  _ yes _ .” Yifan kissed Luhan with everything he had in him, twiddling his hair in his fingers.

 

“Well then. Why don’t we party. The Elders can’t come though cause they’re away for the day for diplomatic convention with a new nomadic pack someone around here.” Luhan sat down on a log and pulled Yifan into his lap. Within minutes the pack members had flooded the fire pit. Heejun decided to take this moment to ask Yifan, Luhan , Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Yixing about their story.

 

*******Trigger warning******

“So guys, I’ve been wondering about something.” The 12 men looked up at their young octopus. “What happened in your past?”

 

They all froze and the octopus finally understood that, yes, this  _ was  _ a landmine he didn’t know how to navigate. 

 

“Um.” Luhan looked around him and his friends all nodded. “I guess it’d come up eventually.”

 

He grabbed Yifan’s hand and stared into the flames before starting his story. 

 

“We were all born in The SM Pack. It was a terrible place, a matriarchy with chauvinistic feminism. The Legacy Pack is actually the only pack wit a male Head Alpha. Us alpha’s were locked up in dungeons and used for breeding when we came of age.”

 

Junmyeon piped in, then. “Most betas were female, male betas are very prized in the slave trading ring as you probably know. In The SM Pack however, we’re raised as slaves. We did all the work, we tended to all the female pack members and we hunted (even though we barely got any food).” 

 

“Male omegas were teased and tortured for being male, even though we couldn’t change that. They tormented us for having the ability to bear children, they thought that was only supposed to be a right of women like them.” Yixing added.

 

“They took it too far however. The last memory I have of that terrible place is just before we left. They decided to remove our wombs and take away our right to children.” Yifan said.

 

Kyungsoo spoke up at that moment. “The Head Alpha found us and saved us all, he raised us as one of his own.”

 

“Same here.” Everyone turned towards Namjoon who’d spoken for the first time all day. Seokjin rubbed his back and pulled him into his chest. “We never knew our parents, we were born into human trafficking.”

 

“Sold from the moment we were born we were sold our entire life.” Seokjin said, kissing Namjoon’s forehead.

 

“We were repeatedly abused and raped. He thought, since there were seven of us we could each have a day.” Jimin said, while sitting next to Yoongi who stroked his hair softly.

  
“Every night screams and sobs, no rest in the days either. We had to wake up at 6AM. to get the food ready and warm the bath.” Taehyung started trembling in Jungkook’s arms, and his omega squeezed his shoulders.

 

“10 years. 10 years we were stuck there, with that awful man. The Head Alpha finally found us, he killed ‘that man’ and raised us as his own.” Hoseok completed their tale.

 

“I hate the SM pack.” Hakyeon smashed the bottle he was currently drinking from against the tree behind him. Sanghyuk grabbed his hand to make sure he wasn’t injured.

 

“We were a nomadic pack, until we accidentally crossed into The SM Pack’s territory. They killed everyone except us.” Wonshik explained.

 

“I know it might be cowardly but, we hid in a tree so they wouldn’t find us and hid our tracks.” Taekwon said, rubbing the back of his head. A nervous tick that Minseok had pointed out before.

 

“The Head Alpha found us, starving and laying in a clearing close to your borders.” Jaehwan was the next to speak from his position with his head on Wonshik’s lap.

 

“He took us back to the pack territory and we’ve been here ever since.” Hongbin said, warming Taekwoon’s perpetually cold hands in his.

 

“Nothing like that happened to us. With our pack, our Alpha died so everyone decided to break up. You might remember we wandered onto your territory. The Head Alpha gratefully listened to our circumstances and even going as far as to welcome us into your pack with open arms.” Heejun scoffed, they really didn’t deserve anything like this.

 

“He was an amazing man, huh?” Zitao spoke with a small smile and everyone around him murmured in agreement.

 

**~The Day Of The Wedding~**

 

“I seriously doubt that I look good in this.” Yifan sat in front of the mirror in Baekhyun’s salon, getting his makeup done, he looked at the red dress sitting on the chair beside him. Baekhyun snickered.

 

“I seriously don’t understand why you’d even agree to wear it to begin with.” Yifan shot Baekhyun a  glare through the mirror that was missed by the short alpha because he was adding kohl to his eyes and giving him a smoky eye look. “But then again, love is blind, I’m glad you guys found each other.”

 

Yifan smiled at his younger friend before admiring how beautiful he made him look. “Thanks Baekhyun, you’re so skilled.”

 

“Aw shucks!” Baekhyun grinned and added lipstick, then lip gloss to make Yifan’s lips pink and shiny. “Let’s get you ready. Henry, he’s ready!”

 

**~2 Hours Later~**

 

Luhan fixed his collar and played with his cuff links. Kyuhyun ‘tsked’ and slapped his hands away. “Can you stop that? You’re seriously annoying me.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not because Siwon is avoiding you?” Kyuhyun turned the death stare up to 99 at Luhan’s statement. “It is huh? You should really stop trying to make him jealous, it’ll only serve to drive a wedge in your relationship.”

 

That shut Kyuhyun up as he contemplated Luhan’s logic. Mendelssohn’s Wedding March rang out in the meeting hall and all heads turned to the back entrance. They were all expecting a good laugh after they hear that Luhan was making Yifan wear a dress but were stunned silent by the beautiful creature in front of them. The red dress really fit his frame and the headdress really brought out the dark red eye shadow he had on. There were little gold stickers at the side of his eyes which brought out the deep brown of his pupils. All in all, there really wasn’t a bride as beautiful as him in all of pack history.

 

The wedding went off without a hitch and everyone did the classic ‘throw rice at the couple as they leave the church’ thing. Luhan grabbed Yifan hand and they ran to the Head Alpha house, which after today would belong to them. He stopped outside and turned to his mate.

 

“This is the part where I carry you over the threshold.” He made to go pick Yifan up but he backed away--as much as he could that didn’t cause him to trip over the trail of his dress.

 

“Yeah no, I don’t think you can manage to lift me.” Luhan raised an eyebrow at the challenge and swept Yifan into his arms, carrying him into their new home bridal style. Yifan’s eyes widened dramatically.

 

“Never doubt an alpha.” Luhan didn’t sound even the least bit winded as he closed the door with his foot and brought Yifan up the stairs. He brought him to the master bedroom and dropped him on the pristine white sheets.

 

“I’ll have to take your advice I guess.” Yifan spoke in a sultry tone, wrapping his arms around Luhan’s neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss. Whispering in his ear. “I’m feeling the heat again.  **Can you quench my thirst,** **_Alpha_ ** ?”

 

Luhan visibly shuddered, pulling back to carefully, or as carefully as you possibly can in such a situation, remove Yifan’s dress. When it was fully off he finally noticed that Yifan was still wearing the garter around his leg. Looking his omega in the eyes he lowered his face down to his leg and pulled the piece of fabric off before putting it over his head. Yifan used his hand to cover his laugh.

 

“You look fucking ridiculous. Come here you crazy bitch.” He reached his hands out to Luhan but instead of kissing him the alpha pulled him up and flipped them over so Yifan was sitting on his lap. “Oh so it’s like that?”

 

“Mhmm, it’s definitely like that.” Yifan smirked and rolled his hips hard, feeling Luhan harden under his ass. Luhan’s gripped his hips and pulled his him down, groaning at the friction. “Fuck.  **Ride me, Princess** .”

 

Way past actually complaining about the nickname, Yifan choose to instead slink his way down Luhan’s body, unzipping his pants while giving him a heated stare. He took Luhan’s half hard cock in his mouth, sucking hard. He hollowed his cheeks and took him as deep as he could. Since he couldn’t take him all in (what you wanna try?), he used his hand to jerk the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He got his first taste of precome and moaned at the taste, he could get addicted to this. Again his slick started to run down his thigh, and he started to suck harder, prepping himself with his free hand and swirling his tongue from the base to speed up the preparation. ‘ _ I want this inside me _ .’

 

“That’s good baby, that’s enough.  **_I wanna be inside you, now_ ** .” ‘ _ You don’t have to tell me twice _ .’

 

Yifan climbed onto Luhan’s lap, pausing a second before lining up Luhan’s cock with his stretched hole, slipping down slowly until Luhan was fully sheathed in him once more. Right from the start he sets a face pace, picking up and slamming down hard enough to shake the bed posts, targeting his prostrate directly and clamping down on Luhan, slowly driving him closer and closer to his release. Luhan pulled out and pushed him down unto his stomach before slamming back in again. Yifan was nearing his end but when Luhan bit his neck, claiming his as his, that was the final straw. He came hard, seeing stars until he was done. He was broken out of his stupor by Luhan’s knot forcing itself deeper into his body. Yifan moaned and grabbed the sheet, the stimulation too much. His cock twitched back to life at the prolonged pleasure, he used all the energy he didn’t have to tighten around Luhan and it was only a matter of time before Luhan came, emptying everything he’s been saving for the past month inside his mate. The force of Luhan’s come pushing itself in his body drove Yifan over the edge again and let’s just say, the sheets got just a bit whiter. They fell asleep, drained of all their energy.

 

Luhan woke up to the sun streaming through his window and Yifan cradled in his arms. He stroked his mate’s face and the younger male woke up, his eyelids fluttered against his skin. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

 

Luhan asked him a, meant to be rhetorical, question. “Do you love me?”

 

Yifan smirked. “No.”

 

“Is that a lie?”

 

Yifan pulled Luhan’s head down and whispered the word against his lips before pulling him into the most passionate kiss either of them have ever experienced. “Yes.”

 

**~7 Months After That~**

 

“Jiwon, stop that!” Seunghyun was walking around with his son on his side, waiting for his mate to get out of a meeting with the other Elders. “Jiyong hurry up!”

 

He decided to just bust into the meeting hall and storm up to Jiyong, dropping Jiwon onto his father’s lap. “Hyun what?”

 

“ **Take your son** !” He stormed out and slammed the door behind him. “I’m gonna go take a fucking nap.”

 

Junmyeon snickered and rubbed his stomach. “Just another month and we’ll finally get to meet. Let’s go find your father, hmm?”

 

Yifan was currently sleeping in his and Luhan’s room but a hard kick to his side woke him up. He woke up but found that he couldn’t move. He saw the shadow coming for him, the knife in hand. It went for his stomach. ‘ _ No! My baby! Luhan! Luhan _ !”

 

“Yifan, what’s wrong?! You’re sweating” Luhan hovered over his mate. He’d just gotten back from his meeting with The Elders and quickly noticed that there was a problem, Yifan hadn’t looked up at the sound of his footsteps. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Yifan’s eyes rolled to the side and looked at Luhan, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Luhan ran as fast as he could to the infirmary and return with Yixing in less than a minute and a half. Yixing checked him from top to bottom but by the Yifan had gotten enough feeling back in his body to reach for Luhan, who took his hand without thinking. 

 

Yixing took this chance to inquire as to the events that just took place. “What happened Yifan?”

 

“I don’t know. I woke up and couldn’t move. I saw it again, they were coming for me with their knives and I couldn’t move.” Yixing nodded at his and told him he’d ‘be back later with some medicine.’ before leaving.

 

“Luhan. I’m pregnant.” Yifan popped the news to his mate and Luhan froze.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I felt a kick. The dream was so vivid, I really felt it. It’s a sign, I’m sure.” He put his hand on his stomach and smiled tiredly.

 

“Oh my God! I’m gonna be a dad. I’m fucking excited right now. Thank you, Princess.”

  
Yifan smiled at his surprisingly childish mate, kissing the palm placed on his cheek. “My love.  _ My Alpha _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it. If you wonder about the One Drop by QQ, I'm Carribean.


End file.
